


The Boshin Game

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bakumatsu, Drama, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Art, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IZdZl9.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>Галерея
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: визуал M-E





	The Boshin Game

  
  
  
[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IZRagm.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IZdZl9.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 
> 
> Галерея  
> 
> 
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735892) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735820)  
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217)  
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736282) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736282) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736282)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736282)  
> 


End file.
